Remus Xaiver Lucas
Remus or Remy is barley out of newborn years, and a member of the Rebellion. Biography Remus was born December 22 in Seattle Washington and was changed into a vampire at the age of 16 he is a bit naive to the vampire life since he doesn't know much about it being left on the side of the street from an unfinished hunt. He doesn't know who created him, but he remembered her saying something about it being his time to die. While he was a human he lived in an apartment that he was secretly renting, since he didn't want to live with his uncle. He worked at Pizza hut most the time, and had already quite high school. He was into printmaking for a while, along with drawing, it was in a way a talent but it wasn't really his hobby. For a longer time he got into doing magic tricks as a small job on the street corner for money, which is where he was changed one day. Now he wonders around Seattle, hunting not so often and still living in his apartment though he hardly has money to pay rent any more. He still does magic tricks and is slowly becoming closer to being around humans though he loses control about 50% of the time when the scent of blood is strong. A few months after he became a vampire he met Aurelie a Volturi Guard in Forks, though she wasn’t in good shape when he happened upon her. After she had gotten better they ended up becoming close, later he learned she was his mate. After Aurelie left to go back to Voltera, he would visit then sneaking into the castle to see her, until she left the guard and moved in with him in his apartment. Later when the war started he joined, and played minor parts in some of the battles, and the burning of Voltera. In the middle of the war during a moment of uneventful times he spoke with Alec Aurelie’s brother to get permission to marry Aurelie. On July 10th, the leaders of the rebellion, Jasper and Shilo were attacked and severely injured. He offered his and Aurelie’s apartment as a safe house for the two to stay in and recover, later that evening he proposed to Aurelie after listening to her tell him her dreams of the future once the Revolution was over. Physical Appearance Remus is pale skin with shaggy jaw length brown hair, and red eyes with purple like bruises around his eyes, black when thirsty, as a human they were blue. He is toned but nothing extravagant. He stands at 5'7. He has a light stubble on his jaw from when he was human. Personality Powers and Abilities Remus has the power to mentally imprint or burn images onto a surface or into someone's mind. When an object has had an image imprinted onto it the images resembles something that had been burnt though the picture he puts on it is clear. When he imprints the image into someone's mind it can be painful, and it leaves people with the image in their mind/memory. = Relationships = Aurelie Aurelie was the first vampire Remus officially met after being changed. She is also his mate. = Etymology = The Remus comes from Romanian origins. The meaning is unknown though some thinks it means "oar" or "swiftness" In Roman legend Romulus and Remus were the founders of Rome. Remus was later slain by Romulus. Category:Members of the 2014 Rebellion Category:Original Characters Category:Vampires Category:Member of the 2014 Rebellion